


Washing The World Away

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Roleswap, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary chores are anything but easy in the Dakota household, especially doing the dishes. Wash isn't allowed to wash because North is tired of taking him to the ER for stitches because of another broken glass. York shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen period. He whips Wash or North in the ass with the tea towel when drying and starts a splash war when washing. And somehow the sneaky bugger always manages to stay dry throughout. When picking between the lesser of two evils, North usually regulates him to drying. But tonight York insists on washing, and to North's frustration, it isn't just dishes he's planning on getting wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing The World Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disney_rox_my_sox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516416) by [disney_rox_my_sox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox). 



> A response to disney_rox_my_sox and her fic House Work. The blame is all hers.
> 
> In other news, I swore to myself I would keep this series rated T. I lie to myself quite frequently, it seems. I apologize for any of you following this series that do not enjoy my dirty dirty mind. For the rest of you, please enjoy.
> 
> Also, just a reminder to those of you who have forgotten or don't know:  
> My tumblr is: http://thejokeristhethief.tumblr.com  
> and I do take suggestions and occasionally fill requests. Drop by the ask box sometime :)

North blinks in surprise as the dish towel hits him in the face, his nose momentarily halting its progress to the floor. A stifled giggle and a snort of laughter draw him from his shock, bringing back his focus just in time for him to catch the towel before it hits the hardwood they’d recently installed in the kitchen. The hardwood that he’d been so busy admiring he’d never noticed the towel flying at him. He glares in the direction of his lovers. York blinks back at him innocently, barely attempting to mask the devilish grin spreading across his face, while Wash attempts to suppress his giggles. North receives a wink from the shorter man. “You’re drying tonight, North. I’m tired of doing it and unless we want a trip to the ER for stitches, Wash isn’t getting near wet dishes any time soon.”

North sighs, resigning himself to a wet night even as he nods his consent. York offers him a satisfied smirk before sashaying towards the sink in an over dramatic fashion, spurring another round of laughter from Wash. A quick rotation of North’s wrist twists the dish towel into a whip which he flicks deftly, catching York on the hip. The brunette squeaks in shock, caught by surprise; North rarely pulls out the towel whip. “Stop being a brat, York. You’re going to make Wash cry.”

True to North’s words, the youngest member of their relationship scrubs a few wayward tears of mirth off his face. York gives North a victorious grin at the site. Wash has been pretty stressed lately, with finals coming up and talks of him moving in with them because his lease expires at the end of December. He hasn’t spent more than two hours at a time with them for a few weeks and North is starting to miss kissing the freckles decorating Wash’s cheeks before falling asleep on Fridays and Saturdays. The weekends just haven’t been the same. Not to mention the fact that the lack of action makes it a constant battle not to just throw his smallest lover over his shoulder and march them into the bedroom. It wouldn’t be nearly as bad if Wash wasn’t such a damn tease about it either but with the lingering touches and the sultry looks that he’s been doling out all week, he’s lucky that neither of them have pinned him to the nearest available surface and screwed him senseless.

North is yet again stirred out of his thoughts by a cloth, only this time it is sopping wet and extremely unpleasant. “Earth to North! The dishes are stacking up babe. So unless you want Wash to start drying you should probably get over here. And bring the cloth back with you.”

Peeling the cloth off of his face, North strides over to the counter, dropping the offending rag into the sink in a way he knows will send splashes of water onto York’s face and arms. As always, the brunette somehow manages to dance away before the water can touch his clothing, but North grins at the water droplets running down his lover’s nose. Wash beats him to it before he can comment, however.

“You look good with liquid dripping down your face, York.” Wash’s nose scrunches up in amusement as a slight blush of arousal tinges York’s ears. The brunette doesn’t blush easily or often, but when he does it’s only visible on the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. The shorter blonde continues teasing, ghosting his fingers up through the water lingering on York’s arm as reaches for the recently dried plate that North offers him. North watches as Wash grips York’s bicep, pushing himself onto his toes to put the plate on the middle shelf. They share a look at York’s shudder of desire; Wash is tall enough that he doesn’t actually need to stretch to reach the middle shelf, so it’s obvious that he’s just using it as an excuse to play with York. North suppresses his grin when he passes Wash another plate and the man’s grip tightens slightly as he sways into the brunette, faking a lack of balance, knocking the pot from his hand and back into the sink with a spray of water. Both of them gasp in shock as the water hits them, York pulling Wash in front of him to take most of the damage. The wave of water soaks the younger man’s grey muscle shirt, making it cling to his front, exposing the well defined plain of his chest and ripple of his abs. He lets out an indignant squeal before growling at York in response. “What the hell, York! Now I’m soaked and it’s freezing outside. How the fuck am I going to get home without catching hypothermia?”

“Hey! It was your fault in the first place.” York huffs, indignant that Wash is trying to blame his current state of wetness on him. Wash tugs his shirt up high enough that he can wring it out over the sink, abs glistening wetly under the bright lights of the kitchen. North barely restrains himself from reaching out to touch them but York has no semblance of control and immediately slides his hands down Wash’s sides before tracing the dips and rises that make up those deliciously wet stomach muscles. His voice comes out breathy as he praises the flesh beneath his fingers. “Oh god Wash. Your abs are fucking gorgeous. You look so hot when you’re wet and shirtless. Maybe you should just take it off completely and we’ll put it in the dryer. It’ll be ready when you leave tomorrow morning.”

North’s frown matches York’s when Wash bats their lover’s hands away impatiently. He dries the last clean dish, stacking the plate on top of the other clean one before readying himself in case he needs to intervene. He doesn’t have to worry for very long, however, as the freckled man uses York’s confusion to his advantage, flicking the water off his wet fingers into the other man’s face with a laugh. North chuckles fondly as the two men start wrestling, York forcing Wash closer and closer to the sink, attempting to dunk the man’s head in the dirty dish water. Collecting the dried plates, North skirts around them, hip checking York out of the way as he stashes the tableware in the cupboard. He gets a handful of dishwater to the face in retaliation and his reaction is almost instantaneous. Shoving his lover’s away from the sink, North scoops up the fallen pot, upending it over York’s head. Or he attempts to, at least. Instead it’s Wash that gets the worst of it, York spinning them yet again so that he’s able to use Wash as a shield. The shorter blonde squawks in displeasure as the water runs down his back, soaking his skinny jeans and spattering onto the floor.

North stares in horror as Wash spins to glare at him, fists clenching tightly. The younger man takes a menacing step forward, groping blindly towards the sink for ammo. York, the rotten cheater that he is, quickly supplies Wash with a full cup of cold water run straight from the tap. North doesn’t have time to do more than close his eye and mouth before the full glass is thrown in his face, running down his neck and soaking his shirt. He spins around, attempting to find a dry spot on his soaking shirt to wipe his face. A second glass follows seconds later, wetting his back, before Wash is addressing him with an audible smirk. “Now look who’s soaking? Payback’s a bitch isn’t it North?”

North shivers in response to both the cold water and Wash’s tone of voice. He can practically feel the heat of York’s gaze running over his arms and back, where the material of his t-shirt clings uncomfortably. Yanking his shirt up in an attempt to dry his face only pulls the wet material tighter across his shoulders and, judging by the groan of desire from behind him, emphasizes his deltoid and trapezius muscles. He flexes subtly, aware that the white material covering his back will have gone as translucent as it is on the front, allowing the defined lines of his muscles to stand out, a temptation for his lovers. Surprisingly, it’s Wash who breaks first, arms settling on North’s hips as he presses tightly against him, driving a shocked whimper out of the taller man when he sinks his teeth into the tempting strength of his left deltoid. York converges on them a moment later, black Henley tossed carefully onto the kitchen table. The brunette is strangely obsessed with keeping his shirts dry.

A moan echoes through the room and one of North’s hands flies up to cup the back of York’s head when the man latches his mouth onto the hollow of his throat, sucking a dark bruise onto the skin there. Wash nibbles along his shoulder blade, tracing the structure of his muscles, at the same time his fingers draw intricate patterns over his hips, dipping beneath the waist of his dark wash jeans to tease at the elastic of his boxer-briefs. The shorter man uses the placement of his hands to lever himself up far enough to grind the wet crotch of his jeans against North’s ass, alerting him of just how hard his cock is. The pressure causes him to rock forward into York, pressing his erection against the brunette’s with a pleased groan.

“We...” North starts to suggest that they take it elsewhere, but his voice comes out gravelly with need. Clearing his throat, he starts again. “Erherm.. We should take this to the bedroom. In case Theta comes home. Throw a couple of towels down on the floor and we’ll clean up later.”

Wash complies quickly, scooping the two tea towels off the stove and counter, dropping them over the two pools of water before joining York as he pulls North down the hall towards the bedroom, groping the tallest man’s ass shamelessly the entire way. As soon as York’s shuffles the two of them in, he slams the door behind him, pinning Wash against it for a searing kiss. North places a nip to the brunette’s ear as he ravages the pinned man’s mouth. Wash’s hands aren’t still during this process, and by the time York is pulling back to catch his breath, his jeans are pooled around his ankles, impeding his movements and causing him to stumble backwards. North catches him effortlessly, stealing the breath that he just finished regaining in a filthy kiss born of desperate want. There is a breathless laugh from Wash and North breaks away to watch as the youngest man struggles to escape his wet jeans, muscle shirt already discarded on the floor. Reaching out, he hooks his fingers in the other’s belt loops, dragging him forward before helping him peel the restricting material from those delectable freckled legs.

While North is occupied with freeing Wash, York circles around behind him, fingers sliding along his skin with a barely there pressure, like they’re trying to memorize every contour of his back and shoulders. Those hands wander down as they finally free Wash’s left leg and begin the tedious task of pulling the wet skinny jeans from his right, groping North’s ass quickly before sliding around his front and back up, taking the wet fabric of his t-shirt with them. York tugs the material up until it’s being pulled backwards over his head, forcing his arms back and constricting their movement. Wash topples to the ground when North’s arms can no longer reach out to support him.

“Oww. Why’d you drop me?” Brown eyes, filled with mischief, look up at them from the floor as Wash takes the opportunity to shed the rest of the clinging denim, along with his socks and underwear, leaving him as naked as York. He grins when he sees the vulnerable position North is in. “Oh, if that’s the reason, I suppose it’s OK. I like it when you’re the one being restrained for once, North.”

“I thought you would.” York peeks over his shoulder with a grin, tugging the shirt down a little further so that North can’t use most of his arms or easily escape. “Since he was so nice as to help you out of your pants, would you like to do the honors, Wash?”

A soft, predatory chuckle falls from Wash’s lips and North watches in fascination as the man pushes himself onto his knees. He crawls forward, stopping in front of his trapped lover, tugging open his belt and the button of his jeans. North licks his lips in anticipation as Wash nuzzles his face into his denim clad crotch, nose nudging the ever growing bulge. York grips his hips tightly when he tries to buck forward as those lust filled brown eyes stare up at him and that sinful mouth presses against his straining cock. Teeth close around his zipper, pulling it down carefully. Wash’s eyes never leave his throughout this whole process. Once the fly of his pants is fully open, freckled hands yank them down; North helps by shimmying his hips, making them fall faster.

The kneeling man takes no time in returning his mouth to its previous position, settling over his clothed erection. The hot, damp breath drives North into a frenzy, his hips snapping forward with enough force to startle York into letting go. The brunette, whose head had been resting on his shoulder as he enjoyed the show, makes a faintly apologetic noise as North buries his covered prick into the warm heat that Wash’s mouth promises. York’s bigger hands grip his hips again, yanking him backwards at the same time Wash’s smaller hand presses against his left thigh, shoving him firmly backward so that he can feel the hardness of York’s shaft pressed against the back of his thighs. The other freckled hand slides up his right thigh, fingers curling into the top edge of his boxer-briefs before slipping them off with a casualness that comes with much practice. The wetness of Wash’s mouth only leaves him briefly to let the fabric by, before returning with twice the enthusiasm as before.

“God he looks so good down there with water still dripping down from his hair and clinging to his skin. Don’t you think so, North?” York breathes huskily into his ear, before his tongue darts out to lick up a stray water droplet that’s still pooled on his neck. North struggles against his fabric prison as Wash laps teasingly at the tip of his cock, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around the blonde head between his legs and force his insufferable tease of a boyfriend to take him deeper. York continues in a silky voice, pushing the last remaining sliver of self control from his consciousness and plunging him into a lust filled haze. “Don’t you just want to follow those trails of water with your mouth? Nibble down that damp check and lick across Wash’s impressive abs? If he didn’t look so amazing with his lips stretched over your dick, I’d push him down on his back and ravage him. There wouldn’t be a single patch of skin left untasted. You’d help me with that, wouldn’t you North? Hold him down for me while I slowly explored? Assist me in pulling moans and curses from his lips, instead of putting things between them? Stop him from squirming as I opened him up for you?”

The moan that falls from his lips is accompanied with a ripping sound as the t-shirt tears, freeing his arms from it’s confines. One hand flies up to cup the back of York’s neck, pulling the man’s lips away from his ear and putting an end to his lecherous words by swallowing them down in a brutal kiss. The other hand dives down, grasping a handful of blonde hair to drag Wash’s lips over his length properly. The only response he receives from the younger man currently sucking his cock is an amused hum and renewed effort. York nips at his lips, fingers gripping tight enough to leave bruises on his hips as North rocks back into him. He breaks the kiss with a gasp when Wash does something with his mouth that should be considered illegal. The chuckle that vibrates around him sends waves of pleasure through him at the same time a talented hand cups his sack, pulling gently. When North moans loudly, York releases him to hit play on the iPod dock, effectively canceling out any chance of Theta overhearing them; sometimes the kid gets South to drop him off instead of spending the entire night with her.

Tanned arms wrap around his chest as York returns, leading him back towards the bed. Wash crawls after them, lips still enveloping North as his fingers dance over his perineum to circle his entrance, applying a delicious pressure that makes North’s knees tremble as they threaten to buckle. He whimpers when one of York’s wandering hands finds his left nipple, pinching the bud between a finger and his thumb before rolling it gently. The other arm leaves him as York scrambles around in the bedside table drawer, coming up with a bottle of lube, which he passes to Wash without comment. Their youngest lover usually prefers bottoming, claiming that he never feels quite as complete during sex without one of them filling him up. North stares down at him as he liberally coats his fingers with the lube, aware of York doing the same even as the brunette presses teasing nips and kisses along his shoulder. Watching Wash prep himself is one of their favourite sights. However, this time North has other things on his mind and watching Wash reach back to circle his own entrance with a lube slicked finger makes a dangerous spark of desire that he rarely feels ignite in him. The hand on his thigh tightens as Wash swallows around him while he slips his first finger in and North feels himself losing control of his mouth. York sucking a bruise into his shoulder and thrusting up against his ass at that particular moment doesn’t help any either.

“Oh. You look so good Wash. So fucking good. God, I need you. Both of you.” Wash pauses, eyes wide with shock and York releases his shoulder with a wet squelch to breathe excitedly on his neck. North doesn’t often ask York to fuck him. While he does occasionally like to bottom, he’s infinitely more comfortable pinning his lovers beneath him and dominating them. In the three years that he’s been dating York, the brunette’s only fucked him a handful of times. North never denies him if he asks, but he rarely offers and York doesn’t ask often. Even less so now that Wash’s joined them. In fact, since they’ve become a threesome, North’s only bottomed once. So he understands their shock and York’s hesitant excitement and takes the time to solidify his statement with a request. “Wash, can you open me up for York after you’re done please? I really want your fingers.”

York’s low moan is replicated by the vibrations shooting down his shaft before Wash pulls off with a wet pop. The freckled man licks his lips, breaking the string of saliva trailing from North’s tip. His eyes are clouded with lust when he looks up, pupils blown so wide with desire that North can barely tell they are brown. He offers North the bottle of lube and the taller blonde takes it with confusion, opening his mouth to protest only, to be offered three fingers immediately after. “Could you lube those up for me please? My other hand is kind of busy, but I can do us both at the same time if you help out a little.”

“Ohh, please!” York groans from behind him, hand snaking around to squeeze North’s prick gently as he rocks his hips forward, rutting slowly against his taller lover. North can’t prevent the shudder that rocks through him when he hears the begging note in York’s voice. He’s always loved it when either of his lovers are desperate enough to plead. York sounds so beautiful when he falls apart like that, and Wash’s pleas are almost enough to get him off with only the minimal of touches. There is just something about corrupting the 20 year old that makes him come apart. He’s pulled from his thoughts when York whimpers out a request. “Please North, I wanna watch Wash prep both of you at the same time. Oh god it’d be so amazing and hot. Just imagine how incredible it is to watch him do himself, and then think about how good he’ll make you feel. I know it feels amazing when he stretches me out for you. Please!”

“Mmm, yeah OK.” He pops open the cap of the little bottle in his hand, squeezing a generous amount of the liquid onto Wash’s offered fingers. The kneeling blonde licks his lips before letting out a low moan of his own after a particularly delightful twist of his finger. North watches, enraptured, as Wash adds a second finger, rocking back on it slightly. He’s drawn back to his own situation as a slick, slightly cool finger swirls around his hole, prodding gently. “Be careful with me, OK? It’s been awhile since I’ve done this.”

“Ah, don’t - mmm- sorry. Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. Ngh- I’ll make you feel better than I’m feeling right -ahh- right now.” Wash reassures him between moans as he thrust backwards onto his own fingers. York pumps his hand along North’s cock, biting down on his neck at the same time, distracting him as the carefully lubed up finger slips past the tight ring of muscles guarding his entrance. York’s other hand returns to his nipple, rolling it gently in an effort to distract him and make him more comfortable. When it doesn’t work, Wash lets out a string of soothing reassurances. “It’s alright North, I have you. Just relax, OK? I promise it will start feeling good as soon as you relax. Try to remember how good you felt last time we did this. Don’t you remember how good it felt when York was stretching you open? When his fingers found that sweet spot, the one that makes your toes curl? Remember how you begged for more, and when York finally slid inside of you, fucking you slowly, you almost blacked out from bliss?”

North moans, finally relaxing at the intrusion. He focuses on Wash’s face as the man continues to fuck himself and North with his fingers, changing the pace so he’s moving slowly. His talented fingers press and search, looking for the bundle of nerves that they all know will make North tremble and moan. York’s hand traces circles and patterns on North’s chest soothingly as his other hand moves slowly across his prick, matching pace with the lazy thrusts against his backside and the careful slide of Wash’s fingers. North relaxes further, enjoying the mixed sensations of pleasure, tensing only slightly when Wash deems him fit to take another finger. When his lover starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him open, North lets out a long, low moan. His knees immediately buckle as the sassy little tease presses against his prostate with a pleased grin. North reaches over to tweak his ear.

“Stop being a teasing brat now, Wash. I think I can manage if you go a little faster.” The cheeky grin he receives in reply is cancelled out when Wash increases his speed, adjusting the angle so he hits North’s prostate almost every time. They both let out wrecked moans at the same time, garnering a moan from York in response. The brunette rocks his hips harder into North’s ass, pressing his leaking member against his thigh tightly. Wash pulls his fingers out of his own hole, wiping them off on the remnants of North’s shirt before focusing his full attention on North. Running his fingers teasingly down North’s length and across the back of York’s hand, Wash returns his hand to its original place on North’s pale thigh. North whines embarrassingly when the freckled blonde withdraws his fingers from North’s hole only to let out a gasp of pleasure when three fingers return, pushing in carefully before pulling out faster than before. Wash only continues to stretch him open like this for a few more presses of his fingers before removing them completely, cleaning them off on the same scrap of shirt. Fingers clean, and both of them prepped, Wash pushes himself to his feet, accepting North’s help when his knees buckle, stiff from being on them so long.

“How do you want to do this?” York purrs against his ear, pressing a few biting kisses along his jaw as his hands drop down to his sides. “It’d probably be easier if you rode me facing outwards and Wash sat in your lap. This is going to be a bit of work. Or we could do it on our knees but then I don’t get to see the faces either of you make. At least this way I get to watch Wash as he comes apart.”

“I want the first way.” Wash chimes in quietly, eyes bright with excitement. “I want to be able to see your face, North. Please?”

“Mmm yes. That sounds like the best option. We’ll all sleep good tonight, that’s for sure.” North agrees with a grin, pushing backward and toppling York over onto the bed. The brunette smirks up at them from where he’s sprawled, beckoning North forwards with the most ridiculous come hither look that either of them have ever seen. Wash immediately bursts out laughing, the sound only growing when York adds his chuckle to the mix. North smiles at his lovers, crawling into York’s lap and carefully positioning himself over the man’s hard shaft. York quiets his laughter immediately as North sinks down slowly, hands coming up to grip his already bruised hips. He takes his time, careful not to go too fast. Wash watches him hungrily, waiting until he’s fully seated before climbing up on the bed to join them. The slighter blonde carefully climbs into North’s lap, lining up his entrance and taking his cock in with one swift motion. Wash’s told them before that he’s never been a fan of the slow push in, preferring to take the burn all at once.

North moans loudly, tightening around York as his body reacts to the intense mixture of pleasure and pain, still adjusting to York being inside of him even as Wash shifts above him. York’s lips attach to his neck as Wash cups his face, stroking along his cheeks before pressing in for a slow, loving kiss. “Take your time, North. We can go as slow as you like. Just let me know when you want me to start moving, OK?"

He nods in reply, taking a few deep, steadying breaths. Once he’s sure he isn’t going to come right then, he gives Wash the OK to move, wrapping his hands around the man’s beautiful, freckled ass, as he levers himself up. Wash rocks back on his heels, getting his legs underneath him and placing his arms over North’s shoulders to rest on York’s. North follows him up as he slides almost all the way off his prick, groaning when York slams up into him, pulling them down at the same time. The pace his lovers set is brutal and North finds himself overstimulated and just trying to hold on and enjoy the ride. York is pounding into him brutally, hitting his prostate almost every time, while Wash is fucking himself slowly, making sure his angle is perfect, moaning as each downward slide presses against his prostate. North lets out another loud moan. He tries to express how good he’s feeling and inform them that he probably won’t last much longer, but isn’t all that successful. “Oh god York, Wash. I… oh. Please. I… I need…. Ohhh.”

York understands him perfectly, unfortunately for him, as the brunette’s hand snakes around to clamp down on the base of his shaft, effectively cutting off his release before it can happen. North whimpers in confusion, too far gone to understand why York is stopping him from coming. The sound of distress he makes forces York to grunt out an explanation. “Sorry, North. Mmm, can’t let you finish until Wash does, or else nobody will have enough energy to finish him off, and that’s just not fair.”

Wash places a sweet kiss on his lips in apology, speeding up his pace as he fucks himself hard on North’s cock. One of his hands has left York’s shoulder and is now sliding up and down his own member, thumb occasionally slipping over the head to press against his slit. It only takes a few more twist of his wrist and a couple of particularly fast slides before Wash is spurting against North’s chest, shaking as he reaches completion. The youngest man quickly rolls off of them, collapsing to the side as York slams up into him, releasing his hold on the base of North’s prick, stroking upwards as he encourages North’s orgasm. A few hard thrusts to his prostate, coupled by the stimulation York’s hand is providing, causes North to explode, vision whiting out as he comes hard, hot white ribbons coating his lover’s hand and shooting across the room to land on the floor. Wash lets out an impressed chuckle, hand finding North’s as York continues to pound into him, chasing his own release. It only takes half a dozen additional thrusts before York follows his lovers over the abyss, filling North’s spasming hole up with his own juices.

Wash and York help North carefully off York’s softening dick, settling him onto the bed between them. He sighs contently when Wash snuggles into his side, York joining them a moment later, resting his head on North’s chest. They lay there, basking in their post-coital bliss for several minutes until he feels the discomfort of York’s semen leaking from his hole. With a groan, he hoists himself up, heading for the ensuite. There is a moment of stillness behind him before he hears two sets of feet following him towards the shower. He lets out a happy laugh when Wash steps over the dirty laundry on the floor and makes an announcement in a slightly suggestive tone. “This place is a mess. I guess tomorrow is laundry day.”


End file.
